


I'll be there for you

by conversekitten



Series: Goosebumbs shit [2]
Category: Goosebumps - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Maybe forced cross dressing, cross dressing, i dont know, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conversekitten/pseuds/conversekitten
Summary: In which dennis needs help and rocky is more than willing to lend a hand.





	I'll be there for you

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeya guys! Its me your favorite converse wearing kitten! I have fallen in love with the goosebumps dummy designs made by dontyoufourchedderboutme on tumblr so i wrote this for her! I have also fallen in love with the ship rocky x dennis so here we go! Hope you like it my darlings!  
> Im also making this mature because of language and some other stuff.

"Guys? Guys? Guys, come on this isnt funny!" 

Dennis squirmed against the duct tape that held him to the red arm chair in Stine's dusty attic. Normally slappy and wally would play a prank on dennis and the brunette would run to tell Stine what happened. 

But he couldnt run this time.

Because they had duct taped him to a chair.

After stealing all of his clothes from when he had been changing.

Leaving him with the choice to run after them without any clothes on or......to wear the frilliest dress dennis had ever seen. 

With a face as red as a tomato, dennis had put the dress on and had ran after them up to the attic....where they had overpowered him then taped him to the arm chair. 

And here he was now. 

Duct taped to a chair with a face still as red as a tomato and dressed up like a girl. 

Dennis looked down at his feet and felt tears come to his eyes.

He hadnt done anything to deserve all of this. He had tried to be nothing but nice to slappy and wally and in return they played one mean prank after another on him. Usually they wouldnt go this far when rocky was around because the older dummy would come to dennis's defense every time a prank occurred. Dennis was actually quite fond of rocky and one could even go as far as to say that he had a crush on him.

Dennis felt his stomach tighten with fear and fresh tears roll down his face as he thought about rocky finding him like this. 

When dennis had first come to the house, wally and slappy had made it their full time job to torment him as much as they could. It had started with small things like tripping him, tying his shoes laces together before he got up from wherever he was sitting, and dousing him with a falling bucket of water when he came through the door. 

Then it turned into full blown bullying. 

Just last week when dennis was at the kitchen table reading, wally had snuck up behind him and put a frog down the back of his sweater. The red head had rolled around on the floor laughing while dennis had squealed in surprise and tried to get the frog out before it got into his back. 

The week before that, slappy had pinned dennis to the floor while wally dangled a fistful of worms over dennis's face. The brunette had begged them to stop but that had only fueled the fire and made wally drop the worms onto dennis's face. He still gagged at the memory of a number of them getting into his mouth. 

Then two days ago, slappy and wally had locked dennis in the hall closet then put a gartner snake underneath the door, and laughed hysterically when dennis had screamed. 

And now there was this.

Dennis sniffled again and began to cry, wanting so badly for rocky to be here so they could hold hands and he would feel better. 

A pair of feet on the attic stairs had dennis jerk his head up.

"H-hello? Anyone there?" 

Then he heard a deep voice with a sort of italian mobster accent. 

"Dennis? You up here?" 

It was rocky!!!!

Dennis quickly tried to pull his arms and legs free of the duct tape, but it held fast. The footsteps grew louder as dennis struggled against the binds. He was able to wiggle one arm free and was about to tear the tape off.......when the footsteps stopped. Dennis looked up to see rocky staring at him with an unreadable expression. 

"R-rocky? I um....I was just.......um I suppose....i wasnt.......I.....I...I......."

Rocky just walked forward and stood in front of dennis

The brunette whimpered under his gaze and upon realizing he still had the dress on, dennis looked away the redness of his face putting a fire hydrant to shame.

"Ay ay, take it easy. I aint gonna hurt ya. Now come on lets get ya untied." 

Rocky pulled the tape off of dennis who still didnt look at the older dummy, too afraid of what he might say. 

"Lemme take a wild guess and say dat wally and slappy did this, right?" 

Tears in his eyes dennis nodded. He heard rocky sigh heavily and when the last of the tape was gone dennis pulled his knees up against his chest. 

Then he let loose a torrent of sobs. This was so embarrassing, being seen like this by the guy who he has a crush on. He felt sick to his stomach and couldnt stop shaking but then he felt a hand on his shoulder. Dennis looked up to see rocky looking at him with understanding eyes.

"They aint gonna get away with dis dennis, I'll make sure of dat. To be honest......."

Rocky looks dennis up and down. 

"I kinda like this look." 

By now you could most likely melt butter on dennis's face what with it being so warm. Rocky leaned down and he captured dennis's lips in a chaste but hot kiss. This felt like a dream, dennis being kissed by his crush and he wrapped his arms around rocky's neck. 

Rocky slid one hand under dennis's knees and the other around his back before picking the brunette up. The older dummy sat in the arm chair, put dennis in his lap, then took off his fedora and blue and black pinstripe jacket. Dennis whimpered a little bit when the others hands moved to his hips and stroked them through the dress.

"Comfy baby? Cause we just gettin' started." 

Dennis nods and his toes curl when rocky unzips the back of the dress and slides his hand into dennis's back. 

Meanwhile.....

Wally tossed another dart at an advertising poster of Jimmy o'James, hitting the ventriloquist's forehead. Slappy was pacing and tapping his foot every once in a while.

"Where is that brat? We have his clothes and we didnt duct tape him that hard to the chair. He could have easily gotten out." 

Wally shrugged.

"Ah he's probably cryin' his eyes out right now, fuckin baby." 

"Aaah!!!" 

The two dummies jumped at the sound of a scream coming from the attic. Slappy glared at wally.

"Does that sound like crying to you?!" 

The two dummies ran up the stairs and up to the attic where they found.........................a startling scene. 

Sweat.

Kissing.

Moans.

Clothing on the floor.

"Ah ah, oh rocky. Oh yes rock candy....ah yes.....yes...yes..ah YES!!" 

"(Chuckles) That feel good baby?" 

"Yes (pant)...yes i-it does." 

"Good."

Slappy and wally are gone in two seconds flat and they shove each other out of the way while they try to scrub the image of rocky and dennis.............connecting......out of their heads.


End file.
